


Stress Relief

by lemonfucker



Category: Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonfucker/pseuds/lemonfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A familiar activity gets turned on its ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yushin_Bella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yushin_Bella/gifts).



The smaller man could feel the weight of the stare and his eyes flew open in irritation. "Stop it!" came his forceful plaint. The larger looked down and wondered what he had done to make his love protest in earnest.

"What's wrong?" asked the man cradling his prized possession's head in his lap. "I thought you liked it when I gazed hungrily at you, Hyde."

"Yes, but not with that insane look in your eyes! You make it seem as if you're going to murder me! ...hungrily, pfft..." and with that, Hyde rolled off of Sakura's lap, gracefully falling on all fours to the plush carpet.

How was he able to tell him anything of his desires when he had put up a friendly wall between them a while ago? He couldn't possibly admit that a heavy twinge of lustful appreciation had swept through him as soon as he opened his eyes and saw what he had in Sakura's, which was far from being innocently flirtatious and was instead completely devoid of potential restraint. A welling up of conflicting feelings had started to stir as a result, causing a worry that forced him to maintain his angry viewpoint. He had a reputation to uphold and wanted nothing more than to go back to napping to collect his thoughts and focus on recording. But before he could stand up, Sakura had picked him up by the waist and cradled him in his lap. This earned a pout from the smaller of the two as he folded his arms and looked away.

"You know I'd never do anything like that to you, Hyde. I was just momentarily lost in the thought of what I had in mind for you."

"Oh? And does that entail holding me like a baby?" he nearly spat, but couldn't as his curiosity got the best of him, causing the question to sound more intrigued rather than accusatory.

"No," Sakura mused, "this was the only way I could get you back into my arms." He shifted Hyde to a sitting position on his lap that brought them eye to eye with each other. Sakura took Hyde's chin gently in his fingertips and turned it so that the brown eyes he adored losing himself in were staring straight into his own.

Hyde couldn't help but give up his pout and soften his gaze. "I thought that we were here to take a much-needed nap before returning to work." A glint in Sakura's eyes caused Hyde to pause when his question was answered with, "We'll get to that afterwards..."

Too wrapped up in his emotions, Hyde had only just then realized that he was seated where he was and blushed a shade not known to him as he lowered his eyes. With Sakura's arms now loosely wrapped around his waist he had no choice but to relax from the stiff posture he'd resumed out of instinct.

This was not normal: falling asleep in Sakura's lap was an almost weekly ritual as he needed the comfort of hands running through his hair and fingers massaging his scalp in order to shrug off the stress of the band's studio sessions, if only for an hour. Flirting innocently when the opportunities presented themselves was always a fun endeavor, but this was several steps past all that.

This was a new development that he had no idea would occur. This was beyond out of the ordinary and Hyde had no clue as to how to deal with it...until he heard a soft giggle.

"What now?" he asked, but followed Sakura's gaze to the now bulging crotch of his own pants. Embarrassed beyond belief, he tried without much luck to cover himself yet Sakura was in a most opportune position and slid his arms up to catch the crook of Hyde's elbows with his forearms, lightly pinning them in the air from further descent. "I had no idea you felt this way, Hyde." his husky voice said. A look of utter shock crossed the helpless man's face for a split second before returning to extreme mortification. Hyde flailed a bit, but it was useless as Sakura's hold had become a bit more earnest.

Eventually mortification gave way to surprise as Hyde felt a growth in a similar place from the other man, who had now taken the opportunity to place his hands on either side of his waist. Pushing him down with a bit of pressure, Hyde noted, and all he heard was a small gasp escaping from his own lips. Barely able to withhold the barrage of fantasies that were playing out from behind his closed lids, he let his guard down and welcomed the sensation of being carried away by the present situation.

Sakura's sultry grin and repetition of movement made Hyde's knees weak so he relied upon the fact that he was being lead in this dance. Letting some slack come over his person, he leaned forward and rested his forearms on Sakura's shoulders.

They locked eyes for a long moment, listening to their breaths get more heavy with each passing exhale. Sakura took it upon himself to lean upward, grasping for a kiss from Hyde with his lips. He succeeded on the third try, as Hyde was making him work for it, but it was ever so sweet when contact was made. The pressure of each other's lips gave way to their tongues peeking out and searching for one another. Licking just the tips as any other uncharted territory begged to be treated, then sealing the whole affair to let their tongues explore behind closed mouths.

They kissed like this while Sakura kept moving Hyde until contact was broken when the smaller of the two rested his head in the crook of the larger's neck. Sakura was still in charge and let himself be carried away by the breathing of his coveted love against his neck which was soon followed by small nips on his collarbone. These traveled successively up his neck to just below his ear lobe when it all stopped for a bit.

He heard a long-awaited whisper of confession that made him purr and grind himself against his confider. Barely able to control himself, he stood with Hyde wrapped around his neck and knelt to lie him gently on the floor. Hyde's half-lidded eyes regarded the man above him as his leg was brought up alongside the other's waist and held there. Sakura leaned down and murmured his intentions into Hyde's ear causing him to feel hands move to either side of his head. His plans were cut off in the middle of his sentence and his head brought to Hyde's with such force that he was afraid their teeth would be in danger of gnashing together. Sakura's eyebrows rose in awe of this new development while Hyde devoured his tongue with barely concealed desperation. He gently giggled through the kiss and Hyde gave him a mockingly hurt look.

"Everything seems to be funny to you..." he pointed out while running his fingers through the long hair that kept threatening to obscure this precious man's face. Sakura giggled through his reply. "I never thought that you'd be willing to do this with such...such..." he trailed off, having failed to find the right word.

"...urgency?"

"Yeah...urgency..."

"You're surprised that I want this so badly?" Hyde breathed, causing Sakura to grind into him a little harder.

"I just didn't expect you to be so eager. I thought that I'd have to work at this a bit lon--HEY!!"

Things turned strangely as he noticed that he'd just done what nobody should do: challenge Hyde to prove a point. He soon found himself looking up at the smaller man as their positions were suddenly reversed. Through a curtain of hair that shrouded the two of them came a voice that dripped pure pleasure.

"Nobody makes me wait longer than I want to. I'm running this show now."

Sakura could hardly keep his amazement in check as Hyde's forearm deftly swept the mass of hair over his other shoulder and dove in for a kiss. Starting out passionately at first, it soon evolved into a desperate need to explore the space beyond Sakura's tongue. He reached up and grasped Hyde's face in his hands, fearful that he'd be eaten alive. Hyde sat up and started tearing at Sakura's shirt when his hands were caught and the giggles came back.

"Hold on a sec--hold on!! I'll get it--" Sakura started but stared dumbfounded as Hyde had resumed his task at hand, ripping a couple of buttons off in the process.

"HAHAHA! At least let me sit up so I can properly take this off. It's still salvageable if you don't rip at it anymore!"

All of this laughter only made Hyde more adamant about disrobing the man under him. Scooting down, Hyde wasted no time on the tie that held the other man's pants closed. His frustration grew when he realized he was making a knot instead of untying one and Sakura sat up on his knees to help as the pout on Hyde's face returned, but with extra lower lip.

Sakura quickly untied his pants and was in the process of trying to wiggle out of them when Hyde lunged and pulled out what he was after. He didn't even bother to savor the sight of his quarry before he was chin deep in shaved balls. Sakura couldn't comprehend anything as he threw his head back with a groan of ecstasy and placed his hands on his thighs.

He never thought it would be this easy and watching Hyde's head bob up and down in his lap made him sink down on his back. Hyde noisily sucked away while he moved Sakura's legs out from being pinned under their owner and straddled the man. Sakura gently held Hyde's head as it continued its rhythmic pace, his hands smoothing the hair out of the way of the face so busy at work on his cock. He gently pushed on Hyde's head as he bucked up a bit to meet him and was beside himself when Hyde's throat opened up to accept the intrusion.

Hyde grasped the shaft he'd only recently uncovered with one hand and forcibly stroked until Sakura's foreskin had nearly disappeared. Having left the crimson bulb of a head exposed, it turned purple with every upward squeeze, a bridge of spittle connecting it to his mouth swayed in time to his actions. It was as if he were intent on making Sakura finish as quickly as possible, being drawn so much into the moment that the thought of savoring it was lost on him. 

He looked up at Sakura with lips peeled back in determination and started rubbing his own bulge through his pants, where a large wet spot had formed as his hand was being met by Sakura's hips.

Sakura couldn't stand by and let this fantasy of a man do all the work so he sat up, pushed Hyde back and pulled down his pants while the shirt was lifted up over and off of the head by the owner. His own erection bobbing between the two of them, Sakura gently took the head of Hyde's cock in his mouth, sucking on it and pulling back softly. With each meeting of his lips to Hyde's member, ragged breaths answered him, and each time the head popped in, it audibly popped back out as his mouth tightened around it. Hyde grew impatient of this and tried bucking up to meet Sakura but was held down by the waist. His fuse got shorter and shorter with each "pop" he heard and felt that he growled.

"Get on with it! Fucking take it all, already! I'M DONE WAITING!" and with that Sakura's head slammed down to the hilt and Hyde's head slammed down on the floor with a savage moan. Sakura cupped Hyde's balls and kneaded them with care at first, but for each time his lips buried themselves in Hyde's short pubic hair, he tugged down with a bit of force.

Hyde's moans were the drive he needed to start working one finger at a time into the puckered anus underneath as he gradually stopped tugging, using the spit that had dripped down and around his destination. Hyde's breath had caught at first, but then was coming in short gasps as three fingers had been introduced and started probing around.

While Sakura's hand was slowly disappearing into the depth's of Hyde's ass, he took the time to use some of his precum to work on his own needs. Slowly jerking off, so as to not rush things on his end, he proceeded to scissor Hyde with the now two fingers buried inside. Hyde's eyes were closed in what seemed to be a mixture of complete inhibition loss and minute pain, but his moans slowly returned from gasps and he was grinding around on Sakura's hand, shoving his cock further down Sakura's throat. He chanced a peek downward and saw Sakura playing with himself, which made him writhe in impatience.

"Ssssaaaaah--ungh--kuuuuuu--ah, mmm..." he tried articulating, but words eluded him.

"Mmm?" came a moaned question from around the base of his cock, which sent an unbelievable shock through his system, causing further loss of vocabulary. It was all he could do to push himself up on his elbows and hold out a hand for Sakura to grasp. Not breaking rhythm, Sakura let go of his member in lieu of intertwining his fingers in Hyde's.

Hyde found himself savoring the comfort of Sakura's grasp. His breathing was starting to become erratic when Sakura just up and let Hyde's dick fall out of his mouth, with a wet thump against his belly. Stunned and confused, Hyde opened his eyes again to find out what the matter was. Sakura looked up at him with a small secretive smile playing at the right corner of his mouth. He was gently circling his fingers around the hand that was in his, still scissoring away inside of the smaller man with his other. Hyde's expression was one of extreme incredulity as he couldn't possibly say another word. He started to sneer when Sakura took his fingers out of his ass, and downright growled as Sakura sat back, their hands still caught in a hopeful hold.

Sakura was absently playing with his small stream of precum, looking down at himself as he did, when Hyde lost his temper altogether. Nearly bending Sakura's fingers backwards, he sat bolt upright.

"First, you think I took too long in warming up to you and when I tried to take over, you turned the tables on me. Now here I am, I'm ready to blow my brains out through my dick and you stop?!" Hyde sat there, panting in disbelief and ecstasy, watching Sakura bridge his precum from the head of his cock to his fingers, unaware that the other man was softly humming.

"You're such a princess, Hydee--"

"Don't call me that!"

"--that I figured this would take a while longer. I said I wouldn't hurt you and I meant it."

Sakura's gaze came up to meet Hyde's. He had stopped fooling around and grabbed his own dick at the base, waving it in circles, taunting the quickly angering man.

"But at what length will you go to stop the wait and do something about it?"

Hyde said no more but flung himself in the other man's lap, impaling himself on the rigid erection he wanted more than anything else at that point, nearly letting out a high-pitched scream. He hadn't thought this through, he should've waited until he was a bit more prepared, but he'd be damned if he was made to wait any longer.

Sakura wrapped his arms around Hyde's waist and buried his head in the other's neck as he let out a rather loud groan. He hadn't expected this man to do what he'd just done, and they sat there for a bit. Hyde had hissed a breath in through his teeth and now let it slowly but shakily out of his nose, biting his lower lip in part regret, part anticipation of how he should proceed next. 

Sakura pulled away enough to catch a welling up of tears in Hyde's eyes and saw him biting his lip. His enjoyment turned to concern as he held Hyde tighter and smoothed down the smaller man's hair.

"Are you alright?" he asked the man in his lap's neck.

A very meekly whispered, "...yes..." answered him.

He let his hug dissolve as he pulled an arm away and brought the other man's face around so he could clearly see what hadn't been said. He saw a singular tear roll down Hyde's left cheek but a small smile on his lips. These Sakura kissed tenderly, and afterwards gingerly wiped the precious tear away. To this he added a flex of his erection and saw Hyde's eyes start to close. Flex, flex, and Hyde's eyes shut all the way, his lips parting slightly. Flex, flex, flex and the most passionate of moans escaped those lips.

Sakura had found the sweet spot.

He shifted Hyde slightly, while keeping him supported around the back with his other arm and encouraged small movements. Hyde felt much more relaxed now that he'd finally acclimated to his new seat and gently rocked back and forth. At first, this was just right: Sakura's hand on the small of his back, his other playing with Hyde's hair, things could not have gotten any better. He felt his head being gently guided towards Sakura's and a kiss was pressed upon his lips. A kiss that was comforting at the start and then developed into a romantic intertwining of tongues as they both felt the passion of the moment. Sakura flexed more as the rocking continued but soon he felt hands on his shoulders. Hyde was positioning himself so that he had maximum leverage and with his knees on either side of Sakura's thighs he began raising himself up and lowering himself down, slowly and almost sensually.

Sakura grabbed on to Hyde's small hips to help out with this transition. Hyde's fingers were digging into the shoulders of the man he was sitting on, but it didn't seem to matter as they both relished each movement. Sakura savored each inch of the other man's flesh as he first grabbed, then caressed his way up to Hyde's shoulders. He made his way to Hyde's wrists where he gently pulled them away to instead hold hands. Hyde's acknowledgement of this was evident in the way he started arching his back and breathing through semi-pursed lips.

Finally confident about the situation, Hyde slipped off of Sakura and backed away a bit on his knees. Turning around and leaning forward so that his hands were on the floor, Sakura heard the barest of whispers.

"Come here..."

He couldn't believe any bit of this. Thinking of how funny it was to see Hyde's leading demeanor lose momentum and turn into what was in front of him now made his cock twitch. As if in a daze, he knelt behind this man who was presenting his sweet little ass to him. With the head of his cock pressed against the other man's entrance, he grabbed onto Hyde's hips once again and tried easing in before Hyde moved backwards, burying Sakura in the now familiar warmth.

Sakura pushed Hyde away as he heard what sounded like a complaint and took his time as he'd intended. Barely squeezing in past the head, he proceeded to lean forward to play with Hyde's nipples. A semi-contented noise was made by the other as Sakura pushed in just a bit more, restraining Hyde's overly-urgent need to buck backwards by simultaneously pulling away as he neared. He wanted to take his time but someone was still proving to be too impatient so he made the most of it by sliding his hand down Hyde's chest until he found the dripping cock he was searching for. Grasping it made Hyde purr, stroking it made him moan. But coupling that together with the fact that he still hadn't fully penetrated him and had found the jackpot of nerves to push his dick against, Hyde had seemed to lose his mind.

The noises Sakura heard as he was stroking his love in tandem with his thrusts were too much for him and came with a final thrust that made him spasm. Hyde was nearly useless at this point, and came as Sakura lie twitching deep inside of him still. How the man had managed to stroke Hyde faster than before as he came was lost to him as he voiced a moan and splattered the carpet below with his own stream of jizz.

They more or less crumpled into a ball on the floor with big spoon Sakura still stuffed inside of little spoon Hyde. Panting the last breaths of the orgasms they were still basking in, Sakura dispensed with words in lieu of a kiss on the back of the smaller man's head. Hyde snuggled further into Sakura's arms and they started dozing off. 

Just then, someone started knocking urgently on the door...

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic born of a request for a story and I'm kinda proud of (and surprised at!) the tawdry depths of my mind. A work devised over the span of a week last October and recently polished for public consumption!


End file.
